Two Destinies?
by SailorCrossbowDixon
Summary: What if Sailor Moon had two possible future and two possible daughters? What does Pluto know? What if one is pure happiness and the other is unhappy and peaceful... What path should Serena choose?
1. Chapter 1

What if Sailor Moon had two possible future and two possible daughters? What does Pluto know? What if one is pure happiness and the other is unhappy and peaceful... What path should Serena choose?

_**I do not own Sailor moon. **_

_**Two Destinies? **_

Serena's P.O.V.

They left… I think the worse part about them leaving is that I lied to Seiya about my feelings and acted oblivious. I know my scouts would not approve if I choose Seiya over Darien especially Amara. Amara never liked the Star Lights. If I did choose Seiya could I handle not having Rini as my daughter when I have grown so close to her and what about Crystal Tokyo. I have just been sitting in the park since they left in a secluded area to think without being bothered. The scouts have been worried about me, I know I haven't been myself lately but I feel as if a part of me is missing. I look up to the sky as it starts to drizzle. The rain reminds me of Seiya question…

"_Am I not good enough?"_

I should have told him yes and that I felt his feelings back but destiny sucks. Lost in thoughts I didn't hear someone approach me.

"Princess Serenity…"

I turned to look to see who was talking to me and found Sailor Pluto.

"Yes, Pluto"

"We are very worried about you princess. You haven't been yourself since they left."

"I know… I just can't help feeling that I am missing a part of me. I know it sounds crazy. I just need some time to myself to think things through."

"I just worry about you princess. I let you be so you can think."

"Thank you Pluto"

_If you only knew princess that you had two destinies… _thought Pluto.

Unknown Sailor Scout P.O.V.

I watched the entire scene between Sailor Pluto and my future princess. I know that she has two destinies and the other scouts want the peaceful one that will make the princess depressed and unhappy. I know Pluto knows that she has two possible destinies and daughters. One with Darien and the other with her true love but the princess has grown attached to the one child she knows is hers and doesn't know that the other one is her daughter too. I know that the princess's scouts are looking for me. They want to stop me from telling the princess that she has two destinies. I will not let them stop me but first I need to go visit a certain Sailor Starlight.

Serena's P.O.V.

I started to walk home after the rain had started to pick up. When I get home my mother yells at me saying that I shouldn't be out in the rain and that I will get sick. I just couldn't care if I got sick so I walk up to my room and grab some dry clothes and take a hot shower. After my shower I pull out my iPod and start to play _Search for Your Love._ I start to cry as I listen to it and Luna lies next to me trying to comfort me. I fall into a restless sleep about Seiya. Little did Serena know that there is going to be another evil coming to earth and that her life will turn upside down.

Author's note:

**I know it is kind a short but I am trying to get into writing again. I always come up with these crazy ideals for stories but never write them because I can't execute them. Let me know what you think about this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

What if Sailor Moon had two possible future and two possible daughters? What does Pluto know? What if one is pure happiness and the other is unhappy and peaceful... What path should Serena choose?

_**I do not own Sailor moon. **_

_**Two Destinies? **_

Serena's Future Daughter P.O.V.

I was running from my secret garden back to the castle. It was getting darker by the minute which is not normal for only being 1 O'clock in the afternoon. I see my mother run out with the silver crystal and her sailor scouts.

"Mother what is going on?"

"A new evil is going to the past to destroy the future. I want you to take the silver crystal and the time key and find Sailor Moon of that time. I need you to help her defeat this evil or this place will not exist anymore."

"But mother what will happen to you and the scouts when I leave?"

"We will protect this kingdom from his minions who are still here. You need to go now"

I grabbed the key and the silver crystal from my mother.

"Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the space-time door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos! Reveal to me the path of light!"

As I was being lifted up towards the sky I saw my mother get hit with an attack and start to bleed profusely.

"NOOO MOMMMYY!"

I was already through the time gate so there was nothing I could do but cry. I started to fall out of a pink cloud and onto someone. I quick jumped up and apologized. _Stupid time key every time I use it I fall on someone. _ I looked to see who I fell on and it turns out to be my dad of the future.

"Chibi chibi is that you?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"I haven't been called that in years but yes that is me"

"What are you doing here and why did you land on my head?"

"I am here to help Sailor Moon defeat an enemy that has come from the future to the past to destroy the future kingdom. I have no control where I land when I time jump. Sorry about that again."

"I thought you were Sailor Galaxia's Star Seed."

"No, I only held her star seed when I was little because I was the only one who could embrace it."

"Let's go see Princess Kakyuu"

She grabs my hand and pulls from the garden towards a castle and through many halls before stopping at a door and knocking.

"Enter"

She opens the door and walks in and I stay by the door.

"Sailor Star Fighter what brings you here?"

"I had an unexpected visitor fall on me. Come in Chibi Chibi."

Princess Kakyuu asks me basically the same questions as Sailor Star Fighter.

"I need to get to Earth as soon as possible and help Sailor Moon out."

"Princess may I go with Chibi Chibi to help out?"

"Yes Fighter you may go. I highly doubt if I were to say no I could stop you from leaving. Take Healer and Maker with you" says Princess Kakyuu.

"Go find them I need to talk to the princess while I am here."

I wait till she leaves and closes the door before I start talking again.

"Princess, I must tell you I come from a future where Serena and Seiya are my parents. I know you have heard of the other future of Serena, Darien, and Rini. But if my mother chooses the future with Seiya I highly doubt Seiya will return same with the other Starlights. They find true love on Earth within the inner scouts. I know you have feelings for Fighter but you will find your own love and new Starlights that will protect you with their life."

"Thank you for that information."

She grabs a piece of paper and writes down something.

"Please give this note to them if Serena chooses Seiya."

I bow down to her and walk out of the room to wait for the Starlights. As I step out of the room they come running down the hall and a certain scout who was with them but was supposed to be in the future.

"Sailor Sun what are doing here?"

"Your mother gave me a mission to return here and tell Sailor Moon of her you know what but apparently I missed the right year to do that so now I guess I'm here to help kick butt."

"Let's go. I don't know when the enemy will attack."

We run outside and stand in a circle and transform. We grab the person next to us hands and transport to Earth.

Serena's P.O.V.

I wake up in the middle of my restless sleep to my communicator going off. I press a button and Sailor Mercury show on the screen.

"Hurry yuma attack in the park."

I hurry up and transform and fly over to the park.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power"

My attack hits the yuma but it only hurt him it didn't moon dust him. The yuma turns to me and throws me into a tree.

"Star Serious Laser" yells a voice and the attack knocks the yuma on its butt.

_Wait I know that voice but it can't be. They returned to their home planet._

Another Sailor dressed in a gold sailor uniform uses an attack on the yuma and a girl who looks a lot like Chibi Chibi finishes off the yuma. I turned my head and saw Sailor Star Fighter and fainted.

Chibi Chibi P.O.V.

As soon as we got to Earth we saw Eternal Sailor Moon get throw into a tree. Sailor Star Fighter uses his attack then Sailor Sun and I finished it off. When I turned around Eternal Sailor Moon transformed back into Serena and passed out. I looked up and saw a pink cloud form in the sky and I knew who it was before the person landed on the ground. A pink haired girl around the same age as me lands on the ground.

"Rini"

The inner scouts turned and looked at the pink haired kid wondering why she was her.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it took so long. It was finals week and has been a crazy week. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I fell in love with Chibi Chibi to get rid of her so I made her the other daughter. Leave a review.**

**Sailorcrossbowdixon**


	3. Author's note :(

**Author's note:**

**Sorry, Christmas Break was crazy. I was either working, sleeping, or with family. I tried to sit down and write this today but I have no idea where to take this story. I have also become obsessed with the show Supernatural. I'll try and write this story but I lost all my motivation and I have no real plot line for this story. My classes this semester are crazy so I probably wont be able to write till like summer or when I have free time.**

**Sailorcrossbowdixon**


End file.
